In the field of computer graphics technology, co-segmentation for a three-dimensional model set plays a significant role in joint analysis for the three-dimensional model set.
In the prior art, a three-dimensional model set is typically co-segmented by a cluster analysis for super patches in the three-dimensional model set using a conventional affinity propagation (AP) model. However, the cluster analysis for a three-dimensional model set using the conventional affinity propagation model does not consider any position relation information between neighboring super patches, causing inconsistency between three-dimensional model set co-segmentation outcomes.
Thus, consistency is low for three-dimensional model set co-segmentation outcomes using the prior art.